1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display drive apparatus, a display apparatus and drive control method thereof. The invention particularly relates to the display drive apparatus which drives light-emitting elements to emit light by means of supply of a current according to display data and a drive control method thereof, and the display apparatus having the display drive apparatus and a drive control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as next-generation display devices after liquid crystal display apparatuses, light-emitting element display apparatuses (light-emitting element displays) have been actively researched and developed. The light-emitting element display apparatuses have a display panel where current-driven light-emitting elements such as organic electroluminescent elements, inorganic electroluminescent elements and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are arranged in a matrix pattern.
Particularly in light-emitting element displays adopting an active matrix drive system, display response speed is quick, viewing angle dependence property is absent, luminance, contrast and display image quality can be increased, and a backlight and light guide plate are not necessary unlike publicly-known liquid crystal display apparatuses. For this reason, the light-emitting element displays have very advantageous properties such that further reduction of thickness and weight can be enabled. For this reason, application to various electronic devices is expected in the future.
In the light-emitting element displays to which the active matrix drive system is applied, a thin-film transistor for current control and a thin-film transistor for switches are provided in each element. When a voltage signal according to image data is applied to a gate, the thin-film transistor for current control supplies a current to organic electroluminescent elements. The thin-film transistor for switch carries out switching for supplying a voltage signal according to image data to the gate of the thin-film transistor for current control.
In the light-emitting element display apparatus which controls gradation using such a voltage signal, when a threshold of the thin-film transistor for current control varies over time, the current flowing in the organic electroluminescent elements varies.